


The Journey of Life

by StormBerryMC



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Bromance, Caring, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, One Shot Collection, Origin Story, Right?, Science Experiments, Sickfic, So I'll break him most, Sorry Not Sorry, at least he has his friends, slightly related, so cute, trying to give all of them a chance in the spotlight but Edd's my favorite, why do I break the characters I love?!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 05:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12598844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormBerryMC/pseuds/StormBerryMC
Summary: A collection of slightly related one shots about Edd, Tom, Matt, and Tord. Everyone cares about each other. I'll update the chapter list as I write them.Ch 1. Hello New Friend: Edd and Tord meetCh 2. Playground: Edd and Tom meetCh 3. Partners: Tom and Tord get assigned as partners for a science projectCh 4. Adventure: Edd, Tord, and Tom go on an adventureCh 5. House of Matt: Edd finds a roommate on Craigslist (It's Matt)





	The Journey of Life

**Author's Note:**

> Edd and Tord meet

“Edd, come here please!”

Hearing his mother calling him, Edd left his room and walked down the hall. When he came into the main room, he was surprised to see strangers talking to his mother. He didn’t go any further into the room, but instead stood still, feeling very shy.

“Edd, these people have just moved into the neighborhood, and they have a son who’s around your age. Come say hello.” said Edd’s mother, motioning for him.

Reluctantly, Edd walked over. It was only then that he noticed there was a boy with the strangers. He wore a black shirt, and had blonde hair. Edd inched close to his mother, and met the other boy’s eyes nervously. “Hello…” he said quietly.

The other boy smiled and stepped forward with confidence. “Hello, my name Tord. It’s nice to meet you! I’m guessing your name is Edd, right?”

Edd nodded, and then looked up expectantly at his mother, hoping she’ll let him go back to his room. Instead, she rubbed his head and then motioned toward the door.

“Why don’t you go play with Tord for awhile, okay? Go have fun.”

Edd began to shake his head, but Tord just grabbed his hand and pulled them outside. “It’s about time!” he said. “There’s been no one to play with. I thought I was the only kid on the block!”

Edd didn’t say anything, but only looked around nervously. Tord was silent for a moment, before giving a little chuckle. “What’s wrong? You look like you’ve never been outside before.”

“I like playing outside.” said Edd. His voice was quiet and reserved. Tord crossed his arms.

“Okay, then what’s the best thing to do around here?” Tord asked.

Edd looked around, lost in thought before looking back at Tord. “I’ll show you.”

Tord followed as Edd led them behind the small row of houses to a patch of woods. After walking for a bit, they came to a medium sized pond surrounded by rocks and pebbles. Edd glanced at Tord nervously, and he met his eyes expectantly. Edd then looked down at his feet. He picked up a pebble that was lying on ground, and threw it across the pond as hard as he could. The pebble landed in the water with a tiny splash.

“I try to throw rock all the way to the other side.” he said.

Tord looked at the rocks, then at the pond. “Have you ever gotten one across?” he asked.

Edd shook his head. “No, but I’ve gotten close.”

Tord smiled, picked up a rock, and threw it. When the rock barely made it to the middle, Tord’s smile fell a bit, but he just picked up another rock, this time making it go a little further.

Edd also began throwing rocks, throwing them even harder than before at the thought of Tord making his rock all the way across before him. Eventually, Tord picked up a rock that fit perfectly in his small hand. With a glance at the pond, he backed up, took a running start, and threw the rock with a grunt, even jumping a little as he did. The rock flew across the pond, and landed among some reeds on the other side. There was no splash, letting the boys know it made it.

“Ha, I did it! I made it go all the way, and only on the first day of trying!” Tord cheered.

Edd stared at the other side, and looked at Tord with a pout. Well, one time I almost made one go all the way, but then a big fish jumped out and ate the rock.” he said

“What? No way that happened!” Tord said with disbelief.

“Did so!” said Edd. “It was blue, had a huge tale, and a hole at the top.”

Tord crossed his arms. “That sounds like a whale, and whales don’t live in ponds. You’re just saying that because I’m the winner at throwing rocks!”

Edd stared a Tord silently for a moment, before giving a shrug. “Oh whale, it was worth a shot.”

Tord’s eyes widened, and he laughed in surprise. “Is that a joke?” he asked between giggles. “Oh whale… was that your plan all along?”

Edd nodded with a smile. “My dad says they’re called puns. He taught me how to do them,”

“Cool! I want to do it too! Can he teach me puns?” Tord asked.

Edd shook his head sadly. “No, he’s not here. He’s fighting.” When Tord didn’t say anything, Edd looked down and tried to explain. “There’s a war, and he went to go help other soldiers who get hurt.”

Tord nodded. “I know, my dad is there too, but he’s a soldier.” After a moment of silence between the two, he continued. “Maybe my dad will meet your dad, and he’ll learn about puns. Then he can teach me.”

Edd shrugged, not saying anything. Tord looked around for something to cheer up Edd. When he looked at the pond, an idea came to him.

“Hey Edd, you see those ducks swimming in the pond? Now, I know you’re terrible at throwing with distance, but what about aim?” With that, Tord picked up a smaller pebble, and threw it at the duck. It missed by quite a bit, but the startled duck flapped its wings wildly and flew away. Edd laughed at the funny sight and picked up a rock to try himself. The boys did this a few times, laughing at the sounds the ducks made.

Edd smiled slyly and pointed at a duck that was swimming pretty close. Tord nodded, and Edd lightly threw a small pebble in the duck’s direction. To Edd’s surprise, the pebble hit the duck right on its head. The duck let out a furious squawk as it flew out of the water. However, instead of flying away, the duck flew straight at Edd and Tord.

Tord dropped the rock he had been holding, and grabbed Edd’s hand. “Run!” he shouted. Tord and Edd ran as fast as they could to escape the enraged bird. Edd spotted branches that overlapped each other, making it resemble a roof, near the entrance to the woods. “Over there!” he pointed, out of breath. The boys darted under the safety of the branches, and watched the duck fly around, and then fly away.

After the duck had gone, Edd let out a relieved laugh. Tord, after sighing heavily, laughed too. Soon, they were practically rolling on the floor.

“I guess we should’ve expected that!” Tord said.

“Yeah,” responded Edd after the laughter had ended “I don’t know what else we expected.” After sitting under the branches for a minute, Edd smiled at Tord. “Guess I’m better at aiming than you.”

“What?” cried Tord in disbelief. “That was only because it was so close! I so would’ve gotten that. My grandma could’ve gotten that.”

“Yeah, but you guys didn’t. I did, so I’m the best at aiming.” Edd countered.

Tord gave Edd a light punch in the shoulder. “We’ll see about that. You just wait until I start playing sports.”

“Really?” asked Edd, curious. “What sports will you play?”

Tord thought for a moment. “Who knows? with the amazing skills that I have, I could be good at any sport! Well, except duck wrangling.”

At this, Edd started laughing again. Before it got out of control, however, Edd heard his mother calling in the distance. “Come on.” Edd said, crawling from the shelter. “My mom probably made us a snack!”

“She better have!” said Tord. “All of this throwing, running, and being the best made me so hungry, I could a… a duck!”

Edd rolled his eyes. “Yeah yeah, you just wait until the school year starts. Then I’ll beat you at sports and smarts!”

“Well, my mom told me that we’ll be in the same 2nd grade class, so I’ll get to see just how many skills you have. Tord countered.

“Good,” Edd said, smiling. “then I get to see the look on your face every time I beat you!”

“You mean when I beat you?”

The two of them laughed and continued this all the way home. When they walked in the house, Edd could smell food in the kitchen. He and Tord ran in excitedly, sitting down at the table. Edd’s mother set their snack down and looked at Edd with a smile.

“So, did you make a new friend?” she asked.

Edd nodded with a huge grin. “Yep, Tord is whale-ly awesome!”

Edd and Tord laughed like crazy, and Edd’s mother just groaned. “Well, I can already tell you two are going to be quite a riot.” she said.

“You got that right!” said Tord. “With my skills, and Edd’s puns, we’ll rule the world!” 


End file.
